


Tears of an Angel

by Tacuma



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka is a doctor at the battlefield and he sees horrible things everyday. One day a suicide bomber enters his camp. Sort of TezukaFuji</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song 'Tears of an Angel' by RyanDan.

**Tears of an Angel**

Tezuka hated war. Still he worked at the one place where the smell of gunpowder never wavered: battlefield.

He worked as a doctor, in charge of the ten other doctors that tried to help the wounded soldiers. There were two tents. The biggest one was for the men that had small wounds or broken bones. They were treated, and sent back to their own tent, or they stayed for a few days before they returned. The other tent was smaller, and contained only a few beds. The soldiers who couldn't be treated anymore stayed there, waiting for death to come.

None of the doctors liked to work in the smaller tent. Some didn't even want to enter the place. Tezuka was the only one who went there every day to check on his patients, to see if there was anything he could do for them. He didn't see the fear in their eyes, nor did he hear the screams of pain anymore. He had seen too many deaths.

 _Cover my eyes_

 _Cover my ears_

As the head physician, Tezuka had to talk to the General every now and then, to inform him of the number of losses. It was just business talk, and they quickly got it over with, and continued with more happy conversations about home. By now, Tezuka and the General had become friends, enjoying the little time they could spend together thinking about better times. But reality always returned, and after half an hour talking, Tezuka had to go back to the wounded, and the dieing.

 _Tell me these words are a lie_

Everyday was the same, with more blood, more broken bones, and cries in the night. More soldiers who left the world of the living and had to be buried in an unnamed grave. What was supposed to be special for the dead man - a goodbye with good memories of better times - ended up as being a routine for the doctors. Death repeated itself day by day.

Until one day the routine was broken. Tezuka was working in the smaller tent, treating one of his patients when someone entered, panting heavily, screaming for help.

 _Stop every clock_

Tezuka heard about them before, but he had never seen them in real life. Suicide bombers of the enemy camp. They were sent into the battlefield, and they had to find the perfect place to kill as many of their enemies as possible. If possible someone with a high rank. The bomb would explode after fifteen or twenty minutes. If those soldiers didn't make any victims, their families would be murdered. There was no way to escape. They had to give their life for their country, and kill as many as possible. They would be remembered as heroes if they did well.

And now one of those men was standing in the smaller tent. His face was pale, his sleek hair light brown, and his eyes bright blue. His cheeks were stained from weeping. His eyes were red from crying.

 _Tears of an Angel_

An angel of Death

Immediately the doctors in the tent began to panic. They ran around, grabbed the most important machines, and got out of the tent. Others tried to push the boy away, but he fought to get back. Everybody yelled, and shouted, except for Tezuka.

He stood still, and watched the boy. Forced to kill or his family would die. Those helpless blue eyes begged him for help.

'Silence!' shouted Tezuka. Everybody stood still, and watched him. Tezuka walked to the boy, and pulled up his shirt. The timer on the bomb said they had nine minutes left.

'Get everything out of here that is movable within five minutes!' ordered Tezuka. 'Get it to the other tent. Bring the patients that still have a minor chance of living to the other tent as well, and then stay away.'

'But…' protested one of the others.

'NOW!' shouted Tezuka.

 _I'm here, don't you fear_

They all started running again, but more coordinated this time and Tezuka grabbed anything that could help him to get the explosives off the boy's body.

'Are you insane?' asked Oishi, Tezuka's right hand.

'Don't you see?' asked Tezuka, not looking at the other doctor. 'He has to die or his family will die, and instead of running to the tents of the general he comes here, to the only place where people are already dying, and can't be helped anymore. He came here, crying for help, because he doesn't want to do this, Oishi!'

 _Tears of an Angel_

For a moment Oishi looked into the bright blue eyes. Then he turned around, and started to give more detailed orders, guiding the others with whatever they were doing, leaving Tezuka to help the boy.

'What's your name?' asked Tezuka, trying to cut the thick leather and metal belt around the boy's waist.

'Fuji Syuusuke,' answered the boy.

'Thank you for coming here, Fuji.'

 _I won't let you slip away from me_

The belt couldn't be cut, so Tezuka moved his attention to the wires that connected the explosives and the timer. He didn't know what to do to stop the bomb from exploding. Every move could be fatal for them all.

Tezuka sighed, and grabbed something that might be able to burn the belt. He let the flames lick the leather. The smell of burning leather and skin was horrible, and he could see tears welling up in the boy's eyes.

'I'm sorry,' said Tezuka. 'I'm sorry for hurting you.'

The honey-haired shook his head.

 _So hold on_

 _Be strong_

When the flames couldn't break the belt either, Tezuka angrily threw his equipment aside. He checked the timer. There were three minutes left. All the others had left the tent by now, and waited for him in the other one.

'I'm not giving up,' said Tezuka, more to himself than to the boy. He grabbed a knife he used for surgery. Somebody had forgotten to take it. Tezuka attacked the belt with the knife. He cut his own finger, but didn't pay any attention to it. He let the blood drip down his hand on the floor. He focused on only one thing: get rid of that bomb.

 _I won't let you fly_

 _I won't say goodbye_

'TEZUKA!' shouted Oishi. 'Come with me! NOW!'

'Two more minutes, Oishi. I come when there is one minute left,' answered Tezuka. He checked the time.

1.23

1.22

1.21

'One more minute!' said Oishi and he ran away, to the other tent, far from the bomb, safe from the explosion that they all knew would come soon.

Tezuka's hand were bleeding all over by now. He didn't care about the world anymore. All he wanted was to free this boy On his first day here on the battlefield, seven years ago, he had cried. It had been the only time. He also cried on this last one. Tears were filling his eyes, blinding his sight.

 _Tears of an Angel_

Frustrated Tezuka dropped the knife. He heard his name being called somewhere far away. The boy put his hands on his. Tezuka looked up. There was a smile on the boy's face.

'What's your name?'

'Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

'Thank you, Tezuka,' he whispered.

 _It cant be true  
That I'm losing you_

Tezuka stood up, and wrapped his arms around the boy. They both bled, and wept. Tears, and blood were mixing together on the sandy floor.

'I'm sorry,' whispered Tezuka.

The boy shook his head, and smiled again.

'You're an angel.'

Arms were wrapped tighter. The boy buried his face in Tezuka's neck, and Tezuka buried his nose in the boy's hair. It smelled refreshing after smelling nothing else than war, and blood for the last years.

 _Little one, don't let go_

From the other tent they could hear the explosion. Some were afraid to watch, others were standing outside, looking at the fire. The smell of death in their noses; the smoke burned their eyes.

The General come running from his tent. 'What happened?'

Oishi turned around. There were tears in his eyes, but also a hint of a smile on his face.

'Tezuka,' he said.

The General nodded. He swallowed, hiding his sadness, stopping his tears. He coughed, and stood up straight, regaining his composure.

' Contact his family, then come to me to give me a detailed report. I'll be in my tent. It's about time we start having peace negotiations.'

 _Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie_


End file.
